Real and Happening
by Tattooed on My Mind
Summary: Ryo takes everything from Izumi. It was time for Izumi to take something back. She just didn't know she'd be somewhat willing to keep what she took. Smut. Set in DVD 5. Izuharu.


**Title:** Real and Happening**  
>Author:<strong> Tattooed On My Mind**  
>Fandom: <strong>Princess Nine**  
>Format: <strong>One-shot**  
>Pairing(s): <strong>Izumi/Koharu**  
>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> smut, first attempt at smut, girl/girl, spoilers for DVD 5, I forgot the rule of not using contractions outside of conversation somewhere along the line.  
><em><strong>Summary:<strong> Ryo takes everything from Izumi. It was time for Izumi to take something back. She just didn't know she'd be somewhat willing to keep what she took._

**Disclaimer:** Don't waste your time with lawsuits. I don't own Princess Nine.

__A/N: Man, don't talk to me about Just Pretend. It's still gonna be written, even though it's been a year, but this chapter ugh. it's taken a year, no joke.__

__Anyway, I needed to get this out. P9 has virtually no smut and I was really in the mood to write for my OTP. As people should be. This is, no joke, about 10 pages of smut. Or 8 depending on the font you wanna use. I don't know how that happened. I don't know how any of this happened. This is also my first attempt at smut, so let's hope it's at least presentable. I tried. Lol.  
><em>_

__Also, there may be what one would consider Ryo bashing. It's through Izumi's POV in DVD 5 though so it makes sense.__

__Yeah, this fic doesn't entirely describe my take on their relationship, I just really wanted to write smut and this was an easy plot.__

__Enjoyyyyy~!  
><em>_

* * *

><p>It was real. It was happening. Izumi could not sleep.<p>

She knew it was not the cold tile on the bathroom floor keeping her awake. It was not the lack of a pillow or a blanket, nor was it the struggle to find a comfortable sleeping position in a room full of angles. No, Izumi would have been unable to sleep even if she was in the comfort of her own bed after that blow up she had at Ryo. She had every right to blow up at the pitcher, though. Ever since the green eyed harpy walked into Kisaragi, she was taking everything from Izumi. The attention of her mother, the publicity of sports commentators, the boy she loved; _everything_.

After months and months of dealing with the art of losing everything, Izumi had had enough. An ivory tower can only be built so strongly before it has to erode, and Izumi was finally breaking. She could only be perfect for so long, and finding that damn medal in Ryo Hayakawa's bag was the final straw. Nothing was more justified than screaming at Ryo in the middle of the night. Why should she feel bad? It would only be fair for anyone to cause uproar if they did not get their way. How else could anyone explain the numerous times anyone else dared yell at Izumi for remotely breathing? Everything was fair. Ryo had everyone. Everyone on the team took her side about 90% of the time. She had her family supporting her. She had _Izumi's_ family supporting her. She had Seishiro. She had Hiroki. She had everyone. Call it jealousy, but Izumi was done with it all.

She shifted her body upward so she was sitting, keeping as quietly as possible to tell if Ryo was outside the bathroom door, desperate to talk to her about the previous confrontation. No response. Waves of relief washed over the curly haired girl, as that was one conversation she was far from in the mood to have with anyone, let alone someone like Ryo Hayakawa. All she wanted was for the pitcher to fall back asleep so she could return to her comfortable bed. She pushed herself off the floor and made her way out of the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake the Coach or the owner of the house. Not waking the other girls, she guessed, was also an added perk.

She reached the bedroom where every girl was fast asleep on their mats, including Ryo. Finding her own, she made her way down to catch the remaining hours of the night's sleep, when it hit her. She was still upset. Ryo _had_ taken everything away from her, and all Izumi wanted was something she could not have. The thought plagued her thoughts, forcing her to hold onto the energy keeping her awake. Izumi Himuro was not going to sit idly by as the chipper team captain stole the hearts of the world. At least something had to go her way.

Izumi looked around the room, eyes landing on the small, center fielder when everything clicked. Ryo had the respect and the support of the team about 90% of the time. The 10% came from Koharu Hotta being the sole teammate to agree with the third baseman from time to time. That 10% was what Izumi needed to fight her battle with Ryo; she needed Koharu. She and Ryo were best friends, after all, which only pushed Izumi further into the plan. Had the two ever tried to have a legitimate and deep conversation? Not to her recollection. Were the two ever close? Not entirely, no one on the team tried being close to Izumi.

But Izumi was not without observation, and there had been a few times when she caught the black haired girl staring at her. Not looking, _staring. _Koharu was always the only teammate to remotely stand up for her, or at very least try to explain the opposing argument in a way that did not include violence, cattiness, or fake encouragement. Izumi knew very little about Koharu, but what she could catch, she kept in her mind as she tiptoed to her mat. It's easier to take something if it's willing to be taken.

Izumi picked up the blanket and quietly slid under, trying not to disturb anyone else. She shifted next to the center fielder and slowly ran her index finger along her jaw, drawing small, feather-light patterns on her skin. By the time her hand went to cup her cheek, Koharu began to twitch awake. Once the smaller girl's eyes opened, even slightly, Izumi's gentle hand moved to clamp her mouth, muffling any and all sounds of confusion and protest coming from the other girl.

"You need to be quiet," Izumi whispered into the other girl's ear, "I don't want the other girls waking up to this." She leaned forward, placing a hot kiss to the spot behind Koharu's ear, causing another confused squeak to attempt to leave her covered mouth. "Think you can be quiet for me, Koharu?"

Wide awake and still confused, Koharu nodded. She stayed put as Izumi sat up to face her. Amber met gold as the blue haired girl replaced her hand with her lips, capturing Koharu in a passionate kiss. Koharu was still stunned, confused by the sudden awakening and the actions that caused them, but nothing stopped the taller girl. Their hands met each other above Koharu's head, their fingers entwining as the kiss deepened. Koharu's eyes drifted closed as she held onto Izumi's hand, moaning into the other's mouth.

However, Izumi stopped her. "Shhh," she reminded, breaking the kiss momentarily. "You can't be too loud. They'll hear us." Before Koharu could defend herself, Izumi closed the gap again, her tongue attempting to gain access to the smaller girl's mouth. Access was granted as flesh met teeth, and Izumi pulled one hand free to pull Koharu closer by the robe.

The kiss grew fiery until Izumi let go. She gently pushed Koharu back down, smirking at how swollen her lips had gotten and how blissful her eyes were. She sank back under the covers of Koharu's mat, grabbing the smaller girl by the hips and forcing her on her side. A yelp escaped Koharu's mouth and Izumi's hand flew behind her head to cover her mouth again.

"Shhh," she whispered against her ear, darting her tongue against the shell, causing a pleasant shiver to go down the smaller girl's body. "Just stay quiet for me."

Her free hand moved to Koharu's waist, running up and down her side firmly, but smoothly. She could sense the tension in Koharu's body. She knew Koharu was confused and possibly scared of everything that was happening, but it didn't stop her. She moved her hand upward, cupping a breast through the robe. She was thankful for the robe. It was open, save for the tie at the waist, and it had an easier access to everything as opposed to having to rip one of the girl's tank tops off her. She reached her hand past the opening of the robe to feel her other breast. A gasp filled Izumi's palm as the dominant girl fondled her, her fingers catching her nipple and gently twisting it.

Koharu's eyes were shut as she tried her hardest to keep quiet. The visit was completely unexpected. Izumi rarely said two words to her on a daily basis. What could possibly bring her to her bedside at this time? Not that she was against the attention or the actions. She never viewed herself as an exhibitionist, but since the girls around her were sleeping, the entire event was more of a turn on than she could ever have thought it was. Granted, she knew her feelings for Izumi were completely unrequited – Izumi loved Hiroki, everyone knew it – and there was no way she could possibly want Izumi to know how good this really felt. Unfortunately for her, the entire area reeked of sex and it was only a matter of minutes before Izumi caught on.

In reality, minutes were seconds. Izumi pushed her hand lower, ripping apart the loose tie on the robe's belt. She pushed the robe off Koharu's shoulders and back regions and moved it to the opposing side, while keeping Koharu in the same location. Her hand moved back to Koharu's stomach, changing directions as it wandered south and onto her back. Once it made its way to Koharu's ass, it stayed there, grabbing at the covered flesh.

She leaned back in to whisper, "You know, every girl on the team wishes they had this," as she continued to rub her hand all over Koharu's ass, kneading at the muscle occasionally. "You have the best ass in Kisaragi," she explained, catching the smaller girl's ear lobe between her teeth, "Boys and Girls." Koharu's eyes went hazy when Izumi's fingers dipped lower. "You like this, don't you?" she asked huskily, the tone of her voice making Koharu shiver again, as she pushed her fingers against her clit, feeling her dampness. "Clearly, I have my answer. Your panties are soaked."

Koharu's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Izumi continued to touch her. The dirty talk did not help anything at all. Nothing was stopping her from feeling anything. Nothing was hiding her arousal at this point. Izumi knew everything, and Koharu wasn't sure if she was embarrassed about it or enlightened that something was happening. She pulled a hand to slightly pry the other one off her mouth to speak, "Is this a dream? Is this actually happening?" But Izumi's hand came back down.

"Shhh. I told you," Izumi growled, pushing her finger harder on Koharu's clit, causing the smaller girl's head to lean back a bit. "We have to be quiet. If you can't be quiet, I'm going to have to stop. I'll go back to my bed, and you'll be here, desperate and unable to sleep." She slid a finger under Koharu's panties, tracing it around the outside of her slit. "And I can tell you've been like this for a while now. I'm sure you don't want to stop just yet."

Koharu's breathing pattern got heavier as Izumi's fingers stayed at work. She shook her head in response to the accusation, indicating that she didn't want anything to stop. Izumi licked the back of her ear again before retrieving her hand from underneath the fabric. Koharu made a small sound in protest, but kept it short in fear of the lecture again.

Izumi's hand moved back to the small of her back, but unlike the previous time, she slid it under the waistband of the panties, grabbing at Koharu's bare ass. "Does this feel like a dream to you?" she whispered as her hand went lower. Koharu didn't respond other than leaning back further and further, pushing Izumi's head to go in the crook of her neck. "What about this?" With that, she maneuvered her middle finger through her slit, entering her tight hole. Koharu moaned louder when the contact was breached, causing a stir in the bed behind them. They stopped when Yoko fell back asleep.

"Shhh," Izumi hushed again as she started moving her finger in and out of Koharu's entrance. She held the other hand tight on the brunette's mouth as she picked up a rhythm. Koharu tried to keep quiet, but the feeling of Izumi penetrating her from an angle she couldn't see was too much for her to remain silent. Izumi kept Koharu close as she fingered her, smiling to herself when she noticed the smaller girl buck her hips back into her hand.

When an index finger made its way to her clit, and yet nothing left her entrance, Koharu lost it. "Oh, God!" she moaned against the palm of Izumi's hand, arching her back.

"My, little one," Izumi teased, letting go of the little nub and beginning to pull out of the smaller girl. A whimper escaped the center fielder's mouth at the lack of contact. "You're really bad at this game. If you can't keep it together, I'll have to stop. Do you want me to stop?"

Koharu violently shook her head.

"Do you wanna come, love?"

More shivers went down Koharu's spine as the word "love" left Izumi's lips. Izumi really did want to get her off. How was this not a dream?

"You wanna let go, don't you?" Izumi asked again, grabbing the waistband of Koharu's panties and slowly pulling them down her legs. "Even though Tokashiki's right next to you? Azuma's sleeping above you. Your best friends, Yoshimoto and Hayakawa are on the other side of the room, and you wanna let go? They could hear you panting my name as I bring you there. Is that what you want?"

Koharu's mind was spinning. She opened her eyes to see a sleeping teammate before her. She looked up, the ceiling and everything that was there when they all went to bed remained. She was practically naked in her mat with a girl she would choose over any silly Kisaragi boy, and that girl was confusingly willing to bring her to orgasm. This type of thing only happened in dreams for her, dreams she would hope only happened to her when she wasn't surrounded by all her best friends, let alone her teammates. But this was real. This was happening. Time was freezing as this fact dawned on her.

She felt her panties slide off her ankles as Izumi leaned back toward her ear. She whispered with a smile, "If you can keep quiet again, Koharu, I'll take you."

Before she could respond, Izumi's free hand made its way between her legs again, catching her off guard. Her slim fingers caressed her clit, causing Koharu to nearly bite her tongue to avoid a moan. Izumi moved her mouth to Koharu's collarbone, sucking and nipping at the area enough to make the center fielder happy the uniform's neckline was so high. Freeing a leg from the opening of her robe, Izumi draped it over Koharu's in an attempt to pull her closer. However, being close to Izumi wasn't on Koharu's mind as she noticed the heat radiating from between the taller girl's legs.

Keeping that in mind, Koharu began pushing herself, trying to lie on her back. When Koharu began spreading her legs more for Izumi, the third basemen allowed the shift in position, taking her hand off Koharu's mouth and out from behind her neck. Straddling the small girl, Izumi leaned back down to kiss her, engaging their mouths in a ferocious battle to which no one was willing to surrender. Izumi's hand flew back to Koharu's pussy, thrusting two fingers into her core. While Koharu expected the same long, slow strokes inside her, Izumi's fingers were at rapid fire speed, causing waves of passion to overcome the center fielder.

In one fell swoop, Koharu found the courage and will to bring one leg up between Izumi's, feeling the taller girl's arousal through her panties rub up on her leg. Tongues met teeth as Izumi's hand penetrated Koharu as fast and hard as she could. One of Koharu's hands became tangled itself in Izumi's blue curls as the other grabbed onto her hip, trying to push her flush against her leg in an up-down motion. Koharu's own hips bucked into Izumi's hand again, fucking herself with Izumi's two, eventually three fingers. Izumi began moving, pushing up against Koharu's leg, bringing a smile to the center fielder's lips as they continue to kiss.

Izumi broke the kiss again. Before Koharu could moan in disappointment, Izumi whispered against her mouth, "We still have to be quiet. The only thing I want to hear is my name."

"But the others – " Koharu's questioning was interrupted with Izumi's mouth capturing her bottom lip, teeth nibbling on it for a matter of seconds before moving back to restart the kiss. Izumi's hand kept its speed inside her, causing Koharu to shut her eyes. She wanted to cry at how badly she needs to release, but with Seira grunting in her sleep, she couldn't do anything but try to keep quiet. With Izumi's movements quickening in speed, however, keeping quiet was the last thing on the brunette's mind.

"Fuck, Izumi," she whispered in a throaty moan, pushing herself against the blue haired girl's hand. The speed of her fingers inside her, the contact, the kissing, everything was bringing Koharu closer and closer to orgasm. Her back was pretty much completely arched into Izumi's hold, and the snap of Izumi's wrist between her legs paired with the power the taller girl had over her feelings was enough to make her toes curl in. She looked away for a split second to see everyone still asleep, thankful that the girls on her team were such heavy sleepers because she forgot the "quiet" rule again.

Luckily for Koharu, Izumi was no better. Her hips grinded harder against Koharu's leg, and her own legs started to tremble. "Ko –" she managed to get out, lowering herself onto the smaller girl. She took the hand Koharu had on her hip and moved it between her legs, forcing Koharu to touch her at her speed. "Dammit, Koharu," she moaned, pushing Koharu's harder against her panties.

She didn't let go of the other girl. She pushed inside three more times before Koharu lost it. Her hips stayed up for a few seconds as she rode out the orgasm, the fluid falling all over Izumi's hand. By the time she lowered down onto the mat, she tried her hardest to pleasure the other girl, but it was too late. Upon watching her victory, Izumi came too, calling Koharu's name as she made her way to the ground.

In a post-orgasmic haze, Koharu tried leaning forward to be close to Izumi, not wanting the dreamlike moment to end. It was to no avail, however, as Izumi tried her hardest to force herself up and away. Before attempting to get on her feet, she pushed a finger to Koharu's lips.

"Stay quiet. Just pretend this was a dream. That this didn't happen."

Before Koharu could respond, Izumi made her way to her bed to fall asleep. Sad eyes followed her until Koharu felt the energy leave her. She pulled her robe over her to stay warm, despite the shivering from the release, and closed her eyes. She still didn't understand the events of the evening, and she knew she would probably not get nearly enough sleep for the next baseball practice, but she was able to smile knowing that her crush was not so unrequited after all. Even if it was a dream, even if it wasn't real, even if it didn't happen, Koharu knew she managed to get Izumi to herself before anyone. Whatever the reason, she had that one night.

Izumi looked around the room one last time. No one, save for Yoko and Seira once or twice, had stirred the entire time, and everyone was asleep. She stared at Koharu for a bit, pondering a big issue. Izumi loved Hiroki. Izumi wanted Hiroki all to herself. She wanted to rip him away from Ryo and have all of his attention on her. That's all she wanted.

But, from the bottom of her torn-up, beaten-to-death heart, Izumi felt awful for using Koharu. She knew how Koharu felt about her. She knew Koharu had some form of crush or desire for her. She used it to her advantage to get back at the team's captain for ruining her life, let alone her school year. And yet not even the stubborn ice princess Izumi Himuro could deny what the center fielder did to her. Despite it being an act, a ploy, a plot of revenge, Izumi felt something when she was holding the smaller girl. Ryo may have broken her spirit, but no one and nothing, not even nights alone in her room thinking of Hiroki, was able to cause her to fall from such a high and make her feel that fantastic. No one but Koharu. She thought to herself, what if Hiroki can't do that for her? What if Hiroki can't make her feel good when the odds are against her?

She smiled slightly at the sleeping girl. Sure, everything was sexual so far, but maybe this was a calling. Maybe this meant she was not right for Hiroki, that this would not feel the same with her best friend of an entire lifetime. Koharu was never an option before that night, and she certainly couldn't think of starting a legitimate romance right off the bat with how she ended the evening, possibly shattering the poor girl's spirit. But Izumi knew it was real. It happened. It was not a dream. And in that moment, she was okay.

Before she tucked in for the night, she took one last glare at Ryo. Koharu was Ryo's best friend. Everything made sense. If Ryo had every right to take Hiroki away from her, Izumi had every right to take Koharu away from Ryo. It clicked in Izumi's head that if there was the possibility of Hiroki choosing Ryo for sure, Izumi would always win because she would have Koharu. Izumi smirked before falling under the covers. It was about to be an interesting day. She mapped everything out – she would treat Ryo like garbage to show that nothing changed in the night, she would fake being unable to hit and catch baseballs to make it look like nothing changed, and she would pretend to be angry at the world to make it look like nothing happened. That was the game plan. Little will anyone know, her hating the world at that moment was not the case at all.

She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep happily. It was real. It had happened. She was able to defeat Ryo for at very least one night.


End file.
